Stormy Weather/Gallery
Screenshots SW Startcard.jpeg SW advertisement.jpeg SW Aerial view KIDZ+.jpeg SW Mireille waving.jpeg SW Aurore waving.jpeg SW Announcer you.jpeg SW Amazing young ladies.jpeg SW Aurore.jpeg|There's a superstition very famous in Italy which says that opening umbrellas indoors brings bad luck. Guess who lost a competition and got infected by an evil butterfly this episode? SW Mireille.jpeg SW Host KIDZ+.jpeg SW Wanna be a fashion designer.jpeg SW Headbutting Marinette.jpeg|Was she trying to headbutt Manon? Screen shot 2015-06-21 at 11.48.43 PM.png SW Bumping head on table.jpeg SW Manon doll.jpeg SW Marinette didn't expect that.jpeg SW Manon televoting.jpeg SW Marinette exhausted.jpeg SW Marinette Tikki.jpeg SW Alya.jpeg SW Alya for you.jpeg SW Alya's photo of the photoshoot.jpeg SW Excited Marinette.jpeg SW Alya imitating Marinette.jpeg SW Alya imitating Marinette 2.jpeg SW Alya imitating Marinette 3.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.56.50 PM.png Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.56.38 PM.png SW Who are you.jpeg SW Knowing Alya.jpeg SW_Alya_%26_Marinette_Dupain_Cheng_.jpg SW Absolute angel.jpeg SW Forseeable.jpeg|If you saw that coming, raise your hand. SW Manon kitchen tools.jpeg SW Mischievous Manon.jpeg SW Alya leaning on couch.jpeg SW Dragging Manon from the kitchen.jpeg SW Who are you anyway.jpeg SW Fabulous.jpeg SW No you're not.jpeg SW Really?.jpeg SW throwing Manon.jpeg SW Manon landing.jpeg SW Finger on chin.jpeg SW Percentages.jpeg|And here's the math moment no one asked for! If those are the percentages and the difference of votes is 500000, Mireille got 640625 votes, Aurore got 140625 votes and the total votes are 781250. SW Mireille wins.jpeg SW No biggie.jpeg SW Not helping.jpeg|If you search "helpful" on the vocabulary, his picture is in the opposites' section. SW I should have won.jpeg SW Scared Aurore.jpeg SW Akuma elevator.jpeg SW Aurore fighting akuma.jpeg|As for now, she's the only villain who saw the akuma coming and tried to fight it. SW Akuma entering parasol.jpeg SW Aurore akumatized.jpeg SW Hawk Moth Miraculous.jpeg SW Agreed.jpeg SW Corrupting.jpeg SW villain in elevator.jpeg SW Adrien photo.jpeg SW Adrien photo 2.jpeg SW Adrien photo 3.jpeg SW Photoshoot.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-18 at 11.41.34 PM.png SW Hiding behind tree.jpeg SW Marinette starts dreaming.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.09.37 PM.png SW Roses background.jpeg|In the newer versions of the show, the rose petals have been removed and the background slightly changed. SW Two children.jpeg SW Three children.jpeg SW a dog.jpeg SW Forget the cat.jpeg|"Nah, forget the cat." But you still have a huge cat pillow on your bed. SW Hamsters.jpeg SW Dreamy Marinette.jpeg SW Embarassed Marinette.jpeg SW Photographing.jpeg|I'm Italian and he pronounced "Magnifico" wrong. SW Photographer lying on the ground.jpeg|Here Adrien looks really good! SW Marinette awkward walk.jpeg SW Marinette awkward walk 2.jpeg SW Start over.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-21 at 11.50.03 PM.png|In older versions, here Adrien was out of camera focus. SW seen by Adrien.jpeg SW Adrien waving.jpeg SW Photographer wanting Adrien's attention.jpeg SW Photographer smiling.jpeg|As soon as I paused this moment I thought of the Happy Mask Salesman in "The Legend of Zelda". He seriously looks the same. SW Marinette waving.jpeg SW Alya lowering arm.jpeg SW Mireille with trophy.jpeg SW Best weather girl.jpeg|And when I saw this one I thought of the Overly Attached Girlfriend. SW scared mireille.jpeg SW Charging ice parasol.jpeg SW Parasol firing ice.jpeg SW Mireile in ice.jpeg SW Adrien photo 4.jpeg SW Adrien photo 5.jpeg SW Watching photoshoot.jpeg SW Marinette jaw drop.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.10.42 PM.png SW Alya closing mouth.jpeg SW Marinette jaw drop again.jpeg SW bored Manon.jpeg|I've seen people hating Manon for being annoying, but in reality she's only a bored little girl. I bet everyone as a child has been as annoying as her when bored. SW Mireille baloons from afar.jpeg SW Manon shouting.jpeg SW Silenzio.jpeg|"Silenzio!" I don't think he can pretend silence in a public park. SW Manon clinging to Marinette.jpeg SW Menacing gorilla.jpeg SW Marinette deals with it.jpeg SW wanting to be cheered.jpeg SW Too late.jpeg SW Wind strike.jpeg SW People blown away.jpeg SW Double X.jpeg SW People blown away 2.jpeg SW Cool.jpeg SW Soaring.jpeg SW Flying with wind.jpeg SW Buying balloon.jpeg SW Marinette chasing Manon in the park.jpeg SW You aren't going to break your promise.jpeg SW Not the baby doll eyes.jpeg SW Baby doll eyes.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.57.52 PM.png SW Looking around.jpeg SW Startled.jpeg SW with Mireille baloon.jpeg SW Very angry.jpeg SW Offering another balloon.jpeg SW Adrien photo 6.jpeg SW Adrien photo 7.jpeg SW Adrien photo 8.jpeg SW Photographer no no.jpeg SW Photographer idea.jpeg SW Photographer legs.jpeg SW To pose with Adrien.jpeg SW Alya 2.jpeg SW Alya 3.jpeg SW Alya allergic reaction.jpeg SW Alya tongue out.jpeg|She is really a great friend. SW Alya breathless.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-18 at 11.46.13 PM.png SW Is he your boyfriend.jpeg|"Is that boy your boyfriend?" SW Marinette nooooo.jpeg|"Nooo. I mean... Yes?" No, Marinette, he isn't. SW Alya 4.jpeg SW Alya shooing Marinett.jpeg SW Unicorn Alya.jpeg SW Marinette running from merry go round.jpeg SW Preparing to fire icy winds.jpeg SW Forming ice dome.jpeg SW Ice dome.jpeg SW Alya Manon inside dome.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-20 at 10.25.55 PM.png SW Marinette climbing over bench.jpeg|It's funny how some people make headcanons about Marinette being all athletic even out of her suit, when in reality she isn't even able to jump a bench. SW Tikki about to transform.jpeg SW Firing lightnings in the park.jpeg SW What's happening.jpeg SW Determined Adrien.jpeg SW Adrien looking for Plagg.jpeg SW Adrien looking for Plagg 2.jpeg SW Camembert.jpeg SW Plagg's smell.jpeg SW Plagg about to eat.jpeg SW Plagg very cute.jpeg SW Adrien about to transform.jpeg SW Plagg being sucked.jpeg SW LB running from fountain.jpeg SW LB's legs.jpeg SW LB Calling out.jpeg SW Alya Manon seen through ice dome.jpeg SW Wire cut failed.jpeg SW Yoyo bumping on LB's head.jpeg SW Defeated by herself.jpeg SW Manon on the other side.jpeg SW LB Talking with Manon.jpeg SW How do you know my name?.jpeg SW LB screwed up.jpeg SW Caring LB.jpeg SW across ice dome.jpeg SW wreaking havoc.jpeg SW wreaking havoc 2.jpeg SW got interrupted.jpeg SW CN Perched on fence.jpeg SW CN Perched on fence 2.jpeg Screen_shot_2015-06-20_at_10.26.54_PM.png SW CN Perched on fence 3.jpeg SW It's STORMY Weather.jpeg Screen_shot_2015-07-24_at_3.02.00_PM.png SW CN Feline.jpeg|He's been waiting all day to say the "Feline" joke. It's written on his face. SW CN call it quits.jpeg CD6oBxJUUAAtlcj.jpg SW CN k?.jpeg SW not impressed.jpeg SW blowing CN away.jpeg SW CN blown away.jpeg SW CN Falling.jpeg SW CN on the ground.jpeg SW LB helping CN up.jpeg SW LB Looking at CN.jpeg|She's definitely checking him out here. SW CN Looking at LB.jpeg SW Hand kiss.jpeg SW Kiss the air.jpeg|"Kiss the air!" SW Finger on nose.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-21 at 11.54.33 PM.png SW Nose hurts.jpeg SW About to fire a lighting in the sky.jpeg SW Lightning in the sky.jpeg SW CN startled.jpeg SW Lighting in the sky 2.jpeg SW Lightning in the sky 3.jpeg SW Lightning in the sky 4.jpeg SW Lightning in the sky 5.jpeg SW CN Looking upwards.jpeg SW Dodging lightning.jpeg SW Is it a kiss?.jpeg SW CN separates from LB.jpeg SW CN realizes he's on top of LB.jpeg SW CN Cheeky grin.jpeg SW LB is like no.jpeg SW Focus on the battle.jpeg SW CN directly attacks.jpeg SW Black ice.jpeg SW Icy road.jpeg SW Gust.jpeg SW Duo blown by the gust.jpeg SW Duo falling flat.jpeg SW Duo groaning.jpeg SW's wind shield.jpeg SW is still jealous.jpeg SW Lighting on screen.jpeg SW Broken screen.jpeg SW CN landed on all fours.jpeg|Umbreon! Use- Ah no... SW CN Cracking fingers.jpeg tumblr_np2x0hoJwi1rb1rgoo3_540.jpg SW Follow my lead.jpeg SW LB walking on wall.jpeg SW CN walking on wall.jpeg SW LB's attack.jpeg SW CN's attack.jpeg SW Huge gust.jpeg SW Stopping descent.jpeg SW Flying duo and cars.jpeg SW Car roof.jpeg SW LB dodges car.jpeg SW Startled LB.jpeg SW Incoming bus.jpeg SW CN Stands still.jpeg|First with the lightning and now with the bus. Move! SW Incoming bus 2.jpeg SW Shot from inside the falling bus.jpeg SW Incoming bus 3.jpeg SW Bus fallen.jpeg SW Yoyo spinning inside bus.jpeg SW Yoyo bumps on CN's head.jpeg SW CN glaring at LB.jpeg SW Firefighters trying to break the dome.jpeg SW Alya playing with Manon.jpeg SW Not fair unicorn.jpeg SW That noise.jpeg SW That noise 2.jpeg SW Alya Goblin.jpeg SW Alya Goblin chasing Manon.jpeg SW That noise again.jpeg SW Ice spikes.jpeg SW Hiding under the merry go round.jpeg SW satisfied.jpeg SW called by Hawk Moth.jpeg SW Hawk Moth asking for Miraculous.jpeg SW LB out of bus.jpeg SW CN out of bus.jpeg SW Duo running down the street.jpeg SW HELLO VIEWERS.jpeg SW Huge face.jpeg SW Europe map.jpeg SW Change in nature's plans.jpeg SW Snowflake on France.jpeg SW In a swimsuit.jpeg SW CN Cheeky grin 2.jpeg SW LB No thanks.jpeg SW KIDZ+ building clouds.jpeg SW Entering the building.jpeg SW Aurore figure.jpeg|So you recognise a schoolmate who isn't even in your class and NOT the girl who stares at the back of your head all and every morning? SW Recognition.jpeg SW run-up.jpeg SW Crashing into the studio.jpeg SW Empty studio.jpeg SW It's a trap.jpeg SW Laughing.jpeg SW Firing at spotlight.jpeg SW Spotlight explosion.jpeg SW Dodging spotlight.jpeg SW Spotlight crash.jpeg SW Blacking out.jpeg SW Blackout.jpeg SW Hawk Moth wide shot.jpeg SW Hawk Moth guides Stormy.jpeg SW Butterfly mask fading.jpeg SW laughing in the dark.jpeg SW CN in the dark.jpeg SW Night vision.jpeg SW Night vision 2.jpeg SW Night vision 3.jpeg SW Night vision 4.jpeg SW Night vision 5.jpeg SW Storyteller Alya.jpeg|She's such a good babysitter. And also a huge fangirl: look what they're riding. SW Stormy ice dome.jpeg SW Storyteller Alya 2.jpeg SW Scared Alya Manon.jpeg SW Ice spike breaking through the roof.jpeg SW Alya holding Manon tight.jpeg SW Night vision 6.jpeg SW Night vision 7.jpeg SW Night vision 8.jpeg SW Night vision 9.jpeg SW Night vision 10.jpeg SW out of the stairs.jpeg SW Holding hands and Stormy.jpeg SW KIDZ+ building rooftop.jpeg SW Tornado.jpeg SW Inside the tornado.jpeg SW with butterfly mask.jpeg SW Hawk Moth wants action.jpeg SW HA!.jpeg SW No way out.jpeg SW Fools.jpeg|"There's no way out, fools!" The door they just came from looks like a way out to me. Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.12.36 PM.png SW Maybe I should leave her hand.jpeg| His face here is like "Maybe I should leave her arm." Screen shot 2015-06-18 at 11.43.11 PM.png SW LB calling her Stormy.jpeg|Cat Noir calls her "Ice Queen", "Frosty the Snowgirl" and "Coldilocks". Ladybug calls her "Stormy". SW Duo in position.jpeg SW Bath towel.jpeg SW A bath towel?.jpeg SW Hold your whiskers.jpeg SW Wrapping bath towel around arm.jpeg SW Summoning hail.jpeg SW Parasol summoning hail.jpeg SW Hail.jpeg SW CN in action.jpeg SW Protecting from hail.jpeg Tumblr notbkfK1Mn1soqiugo2 1280.jpg SW LB looking around herself.jpeg SW LB's eyes.jpeg|Marinette/Ladybug's freckles are very inconsistent through the episodes, but here you can see them clearly. Is it because this is the only summer episode and the sunshine made them more visible? SW Lucky Vision.jpeg SW Lucky Vision 2.jpeg SW Lucky Vision 3.jpeg SW Lucky Vision 4.jpeg SW Lucky Vision 5.jpeg SW See that billboard?.jpeg SW CN's eyes.jpeg SW Cataclysm 10.jpeg|Wow, with inverted colors he looks evil. SW Coldilocks.jpeg SW Parasol before being closed.jpeg SW stops hailing.jpeg SW CN starting to run.jpeg SW Taunted Stormy.jpeg SW Firing lightnings at CN.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings 2.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings 3.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings 4.jpeg SW Ballerina.jpeg|He's a true ballerina. SW CN landing behind billboard.jpeg SW Cataclysm effect.jpeg SW Cataclysn effect 2.jpeg SW Cataclysm effect 3.jpeg SW Looking at CN with hate.jpeg SW Noticing the billboard.jpeg SW Falling billboard.jpeg SW scated by the biolboard.jpeg SW LB throwing yoyo at SW.jpeg SW Yoyo tying on ankle.jpeg SW About to fire lightning at herself.jpeg SW Aurore billboard.jpeg SW Piercing her own face.jpeg SW flying through hole.jpeg SW Billboard breaking tube.jpeg SW Uncovered propeller.jpeg SW Fallen pierced billboard.jpeg SW LB sliding beneath tube.jpeg SW LB Jumping from vertical surface.jpeg SW Arching LB.jpeg SW Towel doing its job.jpeg SW Yoyo wire tube.jpeg SW Stormy's defeat.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.03.39 PM.png SW Swinging mechanical arm.jpeg SW Swinging arm gets parasol.jpeg SW CN catching parasol.jpeg SW CN throwing parasol.jpeg SW Parachute LB.jpeg SW LB letting herself fall.jpeg SW LB catching parasol.jpeg SW Breaking parasol.jpeg SW Akuma out of parasol.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.16.06 PM.png Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.15.56 PM.png SW Bye butterfly.jpeg SW Towel in the air.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 2.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 3.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 4.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 5.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 6.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 7.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 8.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 9.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 10.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 11.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 12.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 13.jpeg SW Sky clearing.jpeg SW Sunny sky again.jpeg SW Ice dome before Miraculous Ladybug.jpeg SW Miraculous Ladybug 14.jpeg SW Ice dome sublimating.jpeg SW Alya still narrating.jpeg|She still hasn't run out of stories to tell? SW Alya notices the dome is sublimating.jpeg SW Firefighters clapping.jpeg|We were useful. SW Alya out of ladybug.jpeg SW Happy Manon Alya.jpeg SW Happy Manon Alya 2.jpeg SW Stormy defeated.jpeg SW Decorrupting.jpeg SW Aurore confused.jpeg SW Pound it.jpeg SW Hawk Moth revengeful.jpeg SW Tikki calling Marinette.jpeg SW Marinette watching fountain.jpeg SW Marinette and Tikki.jpeg SW Tikki have some fun.jpeg SW Marinette sees Manon and Alya.jpeg SW Manon charges Marinette.jpeg SW Manon Marinette.jpeg SW Marinette panicks.jpeg SW Ladybug is your best friend.jpeg SW Manon Marinette 2.jpeg SW Marinette Manon hug.jpeg SW Trio from behind.jpeg SW Marinette declines Manon's request.jpeg SW Marinette Manon Alya.jpeg SW Manon held by Alya.jpeg SW Marinette running towards photoshoot.jpeg SW Photographer wait.jpeg SW Who is that angel?.jpeg SW Manon me?.jpeg SW Adrien Manon photo.jpeg SW Adrien Manon photo 2.jpeg SW Adrien Manon photo 3.jpeg SW Sad Marinette with Alya.jpeg|I have no clue on what the photographer is saying. SW Endcard.jpeg Videos LB101 StormyWeather V6|The episode's storyboard. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries